


Angústia

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não havia explicação para o sumiço de Shiro e isso deixava Keith ainda mais nervoso. Shiro simplesmente desaparecera!





	Angústia

O que deveria ser uma comemoração, se tornara lamento tão logo retornaram ao Castelo do Leão e voltaram pelo buraco de minhoca.

Sabiam que havia algo errado com Shiro, afinal de contas o Leão Negro parara de responder, mas não esperavam encontrar o cockpit vazio.

O olhar perdido de Keith e sua face contorcida davam bem a dimensão de sua incredulidade e medo. Ele temia ter perdido Shiro, outra vez. 

Keith saíra imediatamente, de volta ao local da luta, mas não encontrara nada. Nem sequer um corpo. Fora direto para seu quarto e lá permanecera trancafiado por horas. Ninguém conseguira falar com ele. Quando, no dia seguinte, recomeçara a cumprir suas tarefas, não parecia o mesmo. Era difícil que sorrisse ou respondesse. 

Se já não era o mais comunicativo e engraçadinho dos paladinos, agora parecia ainda mais soturno. Respondia por monossílabos e evitava contato com qualquer um. Cumpria suas missões com eficiência, mas sem nenhum tipo de emoção. Estava preso em uma angústia que não conseguia expressar, apenas sentir. 

Não havia explicação para o sumiço de Shiro e isso deixava Keith ainda mais nervoso. Shiro simplesmente desaparecera! 

O piloto do Leão Vermelho não sossegava. Toda vez que tinha alguma folga, ia para onde o haviam visto pela última vez, na batalha sangrenta contra Zarkon. Keith ficava lá por horas, procurando, buscando, usando sensores. Numa agonia incessante. 

Numa das ocasiões em que estavam todos juntos, numa das reuniões após libertarem mais um planeta, um assunto penoso teve que ser levantado. 

“Temos que fazer alguma coisa, Allura. Todos pedem pelo Voltron.” Lance comentou. 

“Sei que é difícil, mas precisamos arranjar um novo piloto para o leão negro.” Allura se pronunciou vendo os olhos de Keith faiscarem. Ela sabia. Aqueles dois tinham um laço intenso, um amor verdadeiro e forte. Ela podia sentir a dor do Galra só de olhar para ele. Ouvira-o dizer que parecia que todos já se haviam esquecido de Shiro. Não era verdade, era apenas o coração amargurado de Keith falando. 

“Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não vou desistir. Eu vou continuar procurando por ele. Ele nunca desistiu de mim. Não serei eu a desistir dele. Até mais.” 

“Keith...” Allura tento impedi-lo. Sabia que perder alguém que se amava era doloroso demais. 

“Deixe-o ir, princesa. Ele precisa de um tempo.” Pidge se aproximou com o olhar cheio de compreensão. “Todos nós temos nossos problemas e perdas nesta guerra. Keith e o Shiro... Bom... Eles são amigos, então...” A paladina do Leão Verde ficou sem graça e pigarreou.

“Ah, para com isso, Pidge, eles já passaram da amizade faz tempo. Qualquer imbecil percebe. Keith ama Shiro com toda a alma humana e Galra que ele tem. Shiro tem aquele ar marcial, é o líder, metido a fortão, mas se derrete inteiro toda vez que o Keith aparece. Fala sério.” Lance revirou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. “É doloroso ver o Keith assim. Eu nem gosto tanto do cara, mas ele perdeu metade do brilho. Nem tem mais graça implicar com ele.”

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo. Todos eles, a seu modo, sentiam falta de Shiro. Na verdade, também sentiam falta de quem eram quando o líder do Leão Negro estava por perto. O jeito seguro e ao mesmo tempo bondoso do homem com uma mecha branca no cabelo era único. 

“A gente precisa se preparar para o encontro diplomático de daqui a pouco. Depois, eu vou falar com o Keith e ver o que podemos fazer.” Hunk murmurou. Estava preocupado com o amigo. Já o vira perdido em pensamentos, mirando as estrelas. Jurava que o vira chorar escondido enquanto treinava na sala de simulação. Precisavam estar atentos e afiados para as lutas e Keith estava fora de controle. Ele já era suficientemente esquentado e emocional com Shiro por perto. Sem Shiro então...

O tal encontro diplomático foi de um começo mediano ao completo desastre. 

“Não tem mais Voltron, levantem-se e lutem por si mesmos!” Keith perdera completamente a compostura. Quando os representantes de variados planetas começaram a pedir pelo imenso herói que derrotara Zarkon, o esquentado piloto do Leão Vermelho não conseguira se conter. Falara que Shiro era o Leão Negro, que estava desaparecido e que sem ele, não haveria mais Voltron. Seu coração doía tanto que mal conseguia falar sem lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. Precisava de Shiro, mas em seu entendimento, todos só pensavam que precisavam de Voltron.

A reunião foi encerrada da melhor maneira possível e, um tempo depois, Allura, Coran e os outros quatro paladinos foram atrás de Keith. Sabiam exatamente onde ele estava. Perto do leão negro. A conversa até que foi breve. Todos sentiam falta de Shiro e entendiam a dor de Keith. Ninguém discutiu de que maneira era o amor de Keith pelo paladino mais experiente. Não era importante. 

“Temos que descobrir como voltar a formar o Voltron.” Keith sabia que era o que Shiro faria. Todos sabiam. Seu coração ainda doía. Ele não estava desistindo de Shiro, apenas se preparando para continuar a procurar por ele, em breve. “Eu vou tentar, por ele...” O rapaz murmurou e foi saindo. Sabia que seus amigos estavam certos. Queria muito que aquela angústia passasse, só isso.

Naquela noite, em seu quarto, Keith chorou. Estavam em guerra. Já perdera tanta coisa e agora ainda tinha que ser mais e mais forte. Só queria seu amor de volta. Já o perdera uma vez, quando ele fora para a missão Cérberos e agora ele se fora novamente. Quantas vezes teria que lutar por Shiro?

Em seu coração, sabia a resposta. Todas as vezes que fosse preciso.


End file.
